Optimus Prime vs Titan Trio
by lazerbem
Summary: Just a who would win scenario between Movie!Optimus Prime and Reiner, Eren, and Annie. Please send reviews


Eren snarled savagely, his claws raking through the side of a building and killing at least a dozen people. He didn't care anymore. After some...sessions with Annie and Reiner, he had come to see their point of view. Which was why the Rogue Titan was laughing as it tore through a city, having already killed most of his former teammates.

Annie and Reiner watched the chaos uncomfortably, occasionally taking care of stragglers, but overall, worrying about Eren. It was true that the destruction of the towns as their goal, but Eren took far too much joy in it. Even for the two killers, it gave them an unpleasant tingly feeling down their spine. Reiner motioned towards Eren, unable to properly speak in his Titan form. Annie nodded and the Female and Armored Titan trailed the Rogue Titan, keeping a careful eye on their new partner. Annie suddenly looked up, noticing something. It was hard to see, but there was what appeared to be a bump in the sky right above her. Just as she was about to confer with Reiner, Eren barged through, tongue flopping wildly as he smashed people recklessly. Perhaps he triggered something. Perhaps it was just luck. But whatever the case, the bump exploded outward, as if a zit had appeared on the fabric of space-time. The Titans were just able to gawk before the empty space began a vacuum. Reiner was sucked up first, unprepared for it as he was, shortly followed by Annie. Eren dug himself into the streets but let out a roar of frustration as his foothold broke apart and he followed his allies into the vortex.

Optimus Prime swung about, driving his left arm blade through Soundwave's gut before sending the Decepticon flying with a powerful swing.

"NO!" Megatron bellowed, jumping for Optimus, only to be slapped to the ground and stepped on by the Prime.

"Your space bridge is finished, Megatron. And soon, due to your own cruelty, you shall be as well" Optimus declared, leveling Megatron's fallen shotgun with the Decepticon leaders face. Perhaps fate was on Megatron's side that day. Perhaps it wasn't on Optimus's. But whatever the case, the shotgun's blast was pushed aside as three bodies flew through Megatron's destabilizing spacebridge, sparing Megatron's life as the gun was moved out of the way. Seizing his chance, Megatron transformed, rolling off as fast as he could. Optimus frowned and tried to level a shot, but at this range, the shotgun was less than ideal and his own arm blasters were out of ammo. He sighed as his shot went wide, letting the Decepticon leader live to fight another day.

"Where...?" Annie groaned, if only to herself, as she staggered to her feet. Her eyes widened as she saw what appeared to be a giant metal man, albeit shorter than she.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is Earth, home of the humans and Autobots" Optimus Prime spoke, his tone respectful. "I apologize for your disorientation, I shall have Ratchet attempt to fix this space bridge so you may return to your home dimension" Optimus continued, helping the armored one stand. Eren snapped and snarled at the Prime, causing him to retract the hand he had extended towards the most ordinary looking of the trio. They were similar to humans in a way, but he still felt somewhat weary. Most aliens that came to Earth wanted to conquer and pillage. But he had to give these a chance.

Reiner gave Annie a piercing look, motioning for a thumbs up or a thumbs down. The robot was helping them, but it could easily be a trick. What if he just wanted their guard down? Their decision was made for them by Eren, who let out a savage scream and lunged for the smaller creature.

"Cease this!" Optimus gasped, skidding back as he held his arms out, keeping the snapping jaws away from his body. The 5 meter difference showed and Eren swiped, slamming his claws into Optimus's side and causing him to stumble. Eren growled impatiently as he realized his claws hadn't pierced the thick armor. Hell, they most they had done was a smallish dent. "I want peace. There's no need for this!" Optimus pleaded just as he was rammed from the side by Reiner, slamming him through the wall of the silo Megatron had been using as an impromptu construction site. Optimus slammed against the road outside with a hard crash, his optics widening as he saw the civilians. No, he couldn't let this fight hurt civilians. With a mighty roar, he swung upwards, slamming his fist into an advancing Eren's jaws, sending teeth flying and causing his neck to snap backwards, almost breaking it. Eren snarled, tilting his head back forward and attempting to smash the tinman with his right arm. He looked up in blank shock as his fist hit nothing, his opponent having transformed into a red and blue...thing. Like a carriage without horses attached that could move on its own. Whatever it was, it was moving away. Eren ran after it, howling all the way.

"Well, diplomacy failed" Annie snarked to herself, stepping out from the hole in the wall and looking at Reiner. The two nodded simultaneously as they raced after Eren and the transforming automaton.

Optimus was shocked at the speed the giant could put on and all too soon, it tackled him, knocking him on his side and forcing him to transform. They were still too close to human settlement for comfort, but it would have to do. His optics flickered to the side as the female and the armored one came about on his flanks. Well, this brought back memories.

"I won't ask again. Will you have peace...?" Optimus started before getting into his fighting stance, arms loose and low. "Or war?".

He got his response in a bellow from the female, causing the savage one to rush him. This time though, the giant had his arms held in a boxing stance and was clearly more in control than before. The giant feinted left before trying to uppercut with his right, just barely missing Optimus. This beast was far faster than it looked, but Optimus still noticed that it was like that of someone who had trained, but not had too much experience. Before he could counter, he heard a clang as the armored one slammed into his back, right into the waiting arms of the savage one.

Eren barked to Reiner, telling him to take advantage of the currently pinned machine. Reiner grunted, rushing forward and beginning a brutal barrage of punches, beginning now to dent and break the creature's armor.

Annie's eyes narrowed as she looked at the beating. Something wasn't right...no! She cried out a warning as Optimus finished winding up and elbowed Eren in the gut, driving the air from his body and causing him to bend over...right into Reiner's punch. Eren flew back, his face broken whilst Reiner struggled to regain form, failing as the robot tackled him, the relatively light weight Titan falling to the ground. Annie took her time at first, thinking the robot could teach Reiner a lesson for being so foolish, but quickly picked up the pace as she realized that the robot's punches were chipping Reiner's armor and actually shattering it in certain places. Hardening her leg, she kicked up, sending Optimus Prime off of Reiner and stumbling away.

Optimus turned as he heard a roar, horrified as he saw the savage one was now on fire and charging him. He leaped out of the way, twisting as well, to avoid a punch from the armored one, but was grabbed by the silver claws of the female. He elbowed her in the mouth, knocking a few teeth away, to break free but found his leg being grabbed by the flaming one, slamming him to the ground and leading into a stomp to his back from the armored one. The Prime knew that his armor was strong, but it wasn't so strong as to survive this beating completely uninjured. In fact, there was little chance he could take much more, so he was grateful when the savage one gave an animalistic roar and threw him away, slamming the Prime into the highway leading into the city with a crash.

"He's finished" Reiner signalled, making his Titan give a breathy chuckle to accompany it. Eren grinned sadistically, advancing to finish the job while Annie hung back. Reiner gave Annie a quizzical look and got the signals for "Doesn't feel right. Let him go first". Reiner chuckled once more and hung back. Let Eren see if the robot had any surprises.

Optimus felt energon leaking through his mouth, his wounds great. The humans deserved better than being invaded by these brutes. They deserved better than him too. He was losing the battle and their wounds could regenerate. Still, he could never surrender. If he was to die, he'd die protecting the humans. His servos straining, the Prime stood back up, his battered body forcing itself to stand proud. He glared as the savage one mocked him, making gestures for "you're too weak"

"I may be losing. You may be winning. But I will never give up. Not to you" Optimus growled, unsheathing his battle blades and leaping into battle once more, He was reinvigorated, no longer feeling the wounds he had. With a primal scream, his blades sliced through the taller creature's left arm, flowing into a second slash that took away the right.

Annie's eyes widened as Eren let out a howl of rage, his arms lying on the ground from the swords. "Help him!" she commanded, rushing in with Reiner at her side. Her fist turned to crystal and she punched forward, only for the mechanical being to move with shocking speed, slashing her thigh and bringing her to her knees with his left arm. The blades on his arm flew true, slamming through Reiner's armor as if it wasn't there to begin with before throwing the impaled Titan at Annie, making the pair collapse in a heap.

Eren let out a furious scream as he lashed out with his still regenerating arms. Optimus was so fast, so strong. It was impossible! The robot was a blur as he ducked Eren's attempted punch, driving one of his blades into his chest. Eren coughed blood turning his head to his side just in time to see one of those orange blades aiming for his neck...

Optimus leaped back, his superheated blades burning off the blood as the headless creature slumped to its knees. He stood for a second, waiting for it to rise again. But there was no steam coming from the headless creature. They could die. They just needed to be decapitated. With a wild roar, the female leapt for him, only to let out a sickening gurgle as he slammed his left blade through her jaw, snapping it off, such as the force he put into the stab. The armored giant attempted a hook from the side, but Optimus's right blade was swift, slashing through the armored wrist but cracking his blades. Retracting his deformed blades, Optimus caught the punch of the female and began pulling on her arm, kicking the armored on away with an almost off-handed back kick.

Annie screamed in pain as she felt ligaments and muscle tearing from the force the robot exerted on her arm. Crystallizing did no good, he was tearing it off. With a mighty cry he punched the joint where her arm connected to her body, snapping it off. While Annie reeled back, clutching her stump, Optimus flipped his grip on the arm and slammed the still crystallized claws into Reiner's head, driving them through his armor and eventually turning his face and most of his neck inside out as the robot tore them free.

"Surrender" Optimus commanded, discarding the arm and walking up to Annie, his body leaking energon and his armor rent in many places. He felt the exhaustion and pain catching up to him, but the female had suffered far worse, as her arm was slow on regenerating. She growled at him, a white light covering her body. The Prime leaped back, wincing from the effort, before looking up and seeing that the crystallization process was going mad, forming a shell around her neck. Optimus snarled and when the process was finished, he tore away the thick hunk and tossed it like a baseball, letting it sail across the horizon. Their brain was clearly in there, now it wouldn't find its body. "Goodbye" he grunted, limping way from the broken bodies.


End file.
